


That Distant Shore

by KneeDeepInShippingHell



Series: THAT DISTANT SHORE [1]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Nightmares, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 01:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14631387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KneeDeepInShippingHell/pseuds/KneeDeepInShippingHell
Summary: Then Yosuke fades away, Souji's hand grasping onto nothing. Fear crawls up his spine, and he senses a familiar presence.Adachi.______Souji's dream becomes a nightmare.(Songfic inspired by That Distant Shore, performed by Jennifer Paz.)





	That Distant Shore

**Author's Note:**

> The title and song are from the Steven Universe song, “That Distant Shore,” performed by Jennifer Paz. Look it up, it's amazing!

_It all became so lovely_ __  
_Those bluest skies above me_  
_Those funny feelings I had never felt before I met you._

There he was, sitting at the edge of the Samegawa Riverbank. His feet splashing in the water as he laughed, soft music coming from his phone.

Souji approaches him, heart pounding, and sits beside Yosuke, dipping his toes into the river as he pulls out his fishing rod.

 _I thought I'd stay a while_ __  
_I tried to learn to smile_  
_So many colors I had never even known_

Yosuke tells one of his usual corny jokes, and Souji snorts, trying to hide his growing grin. Pleased, the brunette spouts another one-liner, and the silver-haired boy cracks up, leading him to accidentally drop his fishing rod into the water.

He continues to laugh, commenting on how he need something stronger anyway if he was going to catch the River Guardian.

They talk a while more, making snarky remarks about snobby Junes customers and predictions for the next episode of Featherman. Yosuke tells a story about Teddie blaming another one of his mishaps on him, while Souji speaks of the latest mystery Nanako’s solved as Detective Loveline.

The sun goes down, and Yosuke wraps Souji in a hug.

“You're gonna visit again this summer, right?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“Good.” He holds Souji even tighter.

 _Maybe I'll find myself sitting on that distant shore_ _  
_ _Maybe I'm not alone_

Hours pass, and night falls. The two boys are lying on the riverbank, holding hands and exchanging shy kisses. Yosuke whispers how much he'll miss Souji. “All the more reason to cherish now,” Souji replies.

Looking at the night sky, a shooting star passes by. Souji looks at his partner, brown eyes twinkling as the moonlight shines on his face. He wishes for this to never end.

_Then I see the colors fading_

_Gentlness of light escaping_

_Shadows of my fear invading, have I seen this all before?_

 

Then Yosuke fades away, Souji's hand grasping onto nothing. Fear crawls up his spine, and he senses a familiar presence.

Adachi.

Adachi surrounded by Shadows, smirking, Nanako lying at his feet.

Souji runs over to the young girl, his body shaking. “Nanako!” he shouts.

She isn't breathing.

Adachi chuckles. “Stupid kid. Don't you get it? We're the same,” he says.

Tears drip down Souji's cheeks.

“No. You're-you're nothing like me.”

“How can you be so sure?” He looks Souji in the eye and reaches out his hand.

“Join me, Seta. Together we can fix this fucked-up world.”

“I said _no_ , you bastard!”

Two hands grip his neck. He can hear Adachi’s laughter mocking him as his sight fades and everything goes quiet and dark.

A single tear falls as he lets out his final breath.

 _I know that there's something residing_ __  
_A terror deep inside me_  
_I couldn't understand how you could be so bold_

“Souji? Souji, wake up.”

“Eh…?” He's still shaking. Everything around him is pitch black. Someone's arms are wrapped around his torso.

“Souji, what's wrong?”

He lets out a sniffle. “I...Adachi had Nanako. I couldn't save her.”

A hand runs through his hair and places itself on the small of his back.

“Another nightmare, huh?”

“He wanted me to join him. He said we were the same…”

“That's not true.”

“How do you know?”

“Because I know you. I've known you for years. I know you're strong, and smart, and brave. You see the good in others. You were there for me when no one else was. You're a good person, Souji.”

“Yosuke…” He can't help but cry.

“Shh, I've got you, partner.”

And at that moment, Souji knew he was going to be alright.

“Thank you, Yosuke.”

  
_Maybe I'll find myself smiling on that distant shore_ _  
_ _Maybe I'm not alone_

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Sorry I've been gone a while, I have finals coming up >_< Anyways, after watching the new SU, I knew I had to write a fic.
> 
> Once again, thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated, I love hearing from you guys ♡


End file.
